1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lower leg rest device and, more particularly, to a lower leg rest device with simple structure adapted for a frame of a baby carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As baby carriage has been used popularly, people pay more and more attention to functionality of the baby carriage and hope that a baby can feel comfortable within the baby carriage during travel. Therefore, a frame of the baby carriage is usually equipped with a lower leg rest device, which is usually disposed at a front end of a seat. In this manner, legs of the baby can be supported by the lower leg rest device while being seated in the baby carriage so as to make the baby feel comfortable. Since various demands on the baby carriage are increasing, most of conventional baby carriages have specific structure for engaging with a child safety seat. Accordingly, the baby carriage not only can be used for seating the baby immediately, but also can be assembled with the child safety seat. A support member is always necessary for supporting the child safety seat when the child safety seat is assembled on the baby carriage. To simplify the structure, the prior art has developed a lower leg rest device with a pivot structure. When the baby is seated in the baby carriage, his or her legs can be supported by the lower leg rest device below the frame. When the child safety seat is to be assembled on the baby carriage, the lower leg rest device can be pivoted to a position above the frame so as to utilize the lower leg rest device to engage with and support the child safety seat.
However, the lower leg rest device of the prior art usually comprises a support member and a fabric covering the support member. In order to be engaged with the child safety seat, a length of the support member is always too long such that the lower leg rest device cannot be simplified when the support member is covered by the fabric. On the other hand, the support member cannot be engaged with the child safety seat immediately if the length of the support member is too short.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a lower leg rest device with simple structure and capable of supporting legs of the baby and the child safety seat, so as to solve the aforesaid problems.